


Signals

by hyucksnose



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksnose/pseuds/hyucksnose
Summary: You’re a shy college student who got thrown into hosting a student radio show. In the midst of their world tour NCT 127 stop by as guests and you form lasting relationships you never imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any thoughts on where the story should go, I’m open to suggestions. Sorry it’s not a lot so far, I’ll just be writing when i have free time this summer :) Also please leave kudos so I know if I should even keep writing lol

You sat down in the familiar bouncy office chair in the recording room. Your nerves had you swiveling around more than usual as you looked over your script, but you were trying to keep your cool. 

The success your small radio show had had over the past semester was already enough to make each show you recorded just that much more nerve wracking, but this episode was going to be another thing entirely. Your guest on the show this week? NCT 127.

Trying to understand how the hell you had gotten to this point, you thought back to last summer as you were choosing your classes for your first semester of college. As a Media Studies major you thought that registering for an "Intro to Radio Production" class would be a good way to learn the basics of radio broadcasting and working in the production for a radio show. 

Your first class came around and you realized it was not what you expected. This was as hands on as it gets. Not only would you be learning how to produce a radio show, but you would actually be producing it. After picking from a hat to see what each student's position would be, you thought you had stepped into your worst nightmare. For an introvert being chosen as the radio's main host was basically a death sentence. 

You stressed and stressed for the two weeks leading up to your first broadcast that would be live to anyone who went onto your website, but to your surprise it couldn't have gone better. The amount of freedom you were allowed while hosting was empowering, and without anyone being able to see your face or know your real name, you had found a confidence you didn't know you had. 

This new found confidence and freedom to show your personality (complete with your dry humor and sarcasm that in the past only your closest friends had seen), had caused the little campus news radio show to grow in viewers every week. Now, not only did students from your own school tune in, but students in nearby towns and even high school students had become fans of the show. And your favorite part? Nobody knew it was you.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of Dylan opening the door to the studio brought you out of deep thought. He was holding a group of papers you knew was the loose script for this episode. His familiar warm smile he wore as he walked into the room calmed your nerves a little.

"Are you excited?" He asked a bit breathlessly, setting the papers in front of you and plopping into one of the guest chairs on the other side of the crescent shaped table.

"I still can't believe they're really coming, I mean when you said they were going to be driving through (y/town)—who would've thought—this is insane." He stuttered out. He was smiling energetically but you could tell as Dylan was the the producer, he was just as nervous that the show would go well as you were. 

As an nctzen, you had mentioned to your friends at the radio studio that 127 would be driving through town on their way to the next stop on the tour (which you would be going to). So when Dylan and the other producers suggesting to invite them to the show you sarcastically agreed. What you didn't expect was for NCT 127 to accept. 

For the past couple of weeks, all you could think about was how you were going to muster up the courage to carry on an interview with them. Dylan saw your anxiety growing as the days crept closer, repeatedly offering encouraging words: 

"You already know Korean there's nothing to worry about", and it was true, you had grown up speaking Korean to your mom and her side of the family, but you were worried you still had the vocab of a child. More importantly the interview had to be entirely in English for the listeners, so you had to ask new and interesting questions to Johnny, Mark, and Jaehyun that they could easily enough answer and that their fans would approve of...so basically impossible. 

Just as you were about to explain to Dylan that you were about to shit yourself, you heard voices growing outside the recording room, in the hallway. Your heart leapt out of your chest and so did you out of your seat as you hurried to straighten your clothes and turn towards the door.

There was a polite knock, which Dylan (trying his hardest to hide his nerves) greeted with a cheerful  
"Come in".

The door opened and Johnny Suh walked into the room with a friendly smile, curiously looking for the host, who him and the rest of NCT 127 behind him were supposed to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taking so long to actually get to nct, I just wanted the set up to make sense lol


	3. Chapter 3

[Korean written in brackets]

Your brain shut off for a second just from the sight of them, but quickly turned back on to debate whether you should start with Korean or English. Deciding it would probably be more comfortable for them if you introduced yourself in Korean you tried to stop shaking as you bent into a polite bow.

"[Hello I’m (y/n), it's nice to meet you]", you lifted your head up out of the bow to be met with surprised faces that quickly turned to delighted ones. They one by began greeting you, each with a beautiful smile you had seen hundreds of times but was something completely new in real life. 

Donghyuck was the last to enter the room, walking in looking more introverted than you were used to seeing him. Because of the blocking of the door by the rest of the group, he had been in the hall while you were greeting the other members. 

His eyes quickly traced the room for the host he was meant to meet before they locked on you, for a moment you were trapped by the stars in his eyes and the soft smile that creeped onto his face, before he bowed with a friendly 

"[Hello]" bringing you back to the room. You mirrored him, still recovering from the endless universe in his eyes. You noticed his posture was becoming more and more comfortable as he spent time in the room. His shoulders relaxed down and he was switching more into the slouched posture you were used to. 

You realized you were staring when your eyes met again and his smile had grown bigger. Your heart skipped but you tried to hide it. Realizing you should invite them to sit around the table you stepped back to move to your seat, but stepped on someone's foot. That's when you remembered Dylan was standing awkwardly behind you.

"[This is Dylan...he's one of the producers for the show.]" You said, nudging him forward a little, where he offered a strange looking bow, a goofy smile and a heavily accented 

"Annyeonghaseyo". NCT 127 bowed back to him, this time greeting in English while you tried not to laugh at Dylan's efforts.

Finally you motioned for them to sit down in the 9 seats across from you on the table. Now they took their usual order: Johnny, Donghyuck, Mark, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Yuta, Taeil, Jungwoo, Doyoung.


End file.
